2P Hetaloid America X Reader Lemon (Prize)
by shadowburningforce
Summary: This story is a reward for an art contest I held. The requester wishes to remain anonymous. In which I'll respect that. It's based off another story I have on two different sites. So this has a story line. It's Hetalia/FNAF crossover for Hetaloids and the original story.


**~WARNING! THIS STORY HAS MINOR BONDAGE, SEXUAL INTERCOURSE, MASOCHISM, AND MINOR BLOOD! PROCEED WITH CAUTION OR GTFO!~**

 **(To understand this story: Read the second chapter of this-** **story/5491063/Endless-Nights-at-Hetalia-Hetalia-X-Reader-X-2PHetalia/ )**

"Now, Dollface..." Almost time...

"How about you..." You slowly move your hand to the big red button and act like your pressing further into the door.

"Give Allen..." You press your hand to the button.

"SOME SUGAR!" Then, Allen charged you.

 **CRASH!**

You stared up in surprise as you looked in front of you as you were pinned down on the floor by a heavy 2P Hetaloid.

Allen was just inches away from you, looking into your frightened eyes with his crimson red ones, with a victorious smirk on his tan face.

Allen had stepped over the oil slick...your planned had failed.

Allen couldn't help but chuckle. You thought that oil slick was going to save you, but he isn't a dumbass like some people think, he saw right through your plan and managed to snag you in his grasp. Right where he wanted you.

Allen then scowled, looking up at the opposite door, as the east door kept making a loud banging ruckus. Mostly since 2P Canada was on the other side still trying to break in. Allen then grew tired of the annoying noise and shouted.

"Hey! Fuck off, Matt! This gal is mine! I got first dibs!" Allen snarled at the door.

The banging ceased and angry french cursing was rapidly leaving the east hallway. Eventually, it faded altogether. Allen then gave a triumphant grunt as he gripped you like a hard-earned prize.

You could feel your pulse quicken as Allen focused his attention back onto you. His smiled turned predatory and wide with malicious intent.

Oh, you were so fucked...well...about to be anyway.

But, you'll be damned if you don't go down without a fight!

You began to Struggle.

Violently kicking and thrashing about, slapping his chest and torso, and he simply leaned up out of reach to avoid them.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just take advantage of me! I'm not a prize for you to 'play' with! Let go of me!" You screamed.

Allen just rolled his crimson eyes and began to reach into his pocket, pulling out a black cloth, and during your little fit, he shoved the cloth into your mouth. Effectively shutting you up. You gave a surprised gasp as Allen tightened the cloth in the back and pulled the front of it over your mouth, making you look like a hostage of bondage.

"Hell~o Dolly~" Allen purred as he shifted and pinned your legs tightly between his thick muscular thighs.

Damn, now you can't kick him in his jewels.

Though, you couldn't help but blush. His thighs were very muscular...and the way they wrapped around your soft legs, putting pressure onto your flesh. Damn, he was strong! But the voice of reason within your head kept saying to knock this joker off of you. But, the voice of instinct kept begging him to keep going, making your head spin.

Suddenly during your little internal war with yourself, he bent down and began to take a long sniff your neck, making you give a light blush and your breath caught in your throat.

"Tonight's your lucky night, Doll. You're gonna get laid on your second night...by me~" Allen whispered in your ear.

The next thing you know, he's sinking his fangs into your neck. You gave out a muffled yelp as he dug his fangs into your neck, drawing blood to the surface, like a hungry vampire devouring its' prey. Suddenly, there was a surge of pleasure that ran through you, one that you never experienced before, since you were a virgin. It felt like venom was coursing through your veins, setting more and more nerves on fire, you couldn't help as a moan crawled up your throat.

Allen pulled away and licked his lips of any remaining blood droplets.

"You taste great...better than I expected." That's when he noticed your hot and bothered expression and the blood that was dripping from the wound on your neck. "Damn. You really liked that? You dirty little girl~" Allen smirked as he leaned down, temporarily moved the cloth, and kissed you full on the lips.

Pushing his tongue pass your lips, he began to ravage your mouth. His tongue wrestled with yours in a saliva pool of warmth and moisture. You tried to resist, but the kiss...fuck, your mind grew hazy and you kissed back with full force. Both of you were a panting hot mess and would constantly have to break from your heated make out sessions to take a breather.

While he was doing that, Allen's hands were feeling you up, moving up and down your curves with vigor and strength. Showing his growing excitement. His palms then groped your breast through your uniform roughly and painfully. Making you gasp loudly and moan in pure ecstasy. The pain...felt so good! It was like you were discovering something new...like a lost treasure that has been dug up from deep within yourself.

Was this your true sex life?

Allen then moved his hands down, lifted up your shirt, and slid them up your skin. Dragging them across the skin of your stomach, leaving irritations in the skin, as they crawled up your abdominal line. Making you cry out in muffled pleasure. Allen then pulled away from the kiss, leaving a bridge of saliva between you two, and gave a lust filled grin and a dark chuckle.

"It seems I have a little **masochist** on my hands~! Fuck, that's hot! But, I wonder..how much can you endure? Let's see." Allen growled in lust.

He then roughly pinched your nipple through your bra. You gave a shrill yelp at the gesture and arched your back off the ground, panting increasing, as the gesture lit a bonfire from within yourself.

"Fuck!" You yelled as your skin began heating up from the pleasure.

But, that just granted Allen more access to your mouth as he hungrily dove into it. It almost felt like he was stuffing his tongue down your throat. The piercing on his tongue would grind against your own and tickle your palette.

But, fuck, that was a fucking kiss!

You couldn't help it as a moan pushed passed your throat and the feeling of him gripping your breast felt so good. It was so painful. Yet so pleasurable.

Allen then began taking off your shirt. By 'taking off', I mean he's ripping it off, his robotic strength allowed him to do so.

The next thing you know, you were in your bra, while he was fully dressed. You made rather disappointed noises and bemused sounds as he tore away from you.

Then, much to your surprise, he began taking off his belt. Causing your eyes to grow wide. The voice of reason was almost non-existent at this point and the voice of instinct kept getting stronger.

Allen removed the belt, slowly, and held it up for you to see.

"Let's see how you fair with the things I learned from Lutz's porn stash." He grinned and reached over, flipping you on your exposed belly. The cold ground caused you to shiver as he shifted and placed his thighs on your knees. Holding you in place as he placed the cloth back into your mouth. Muffling you once more.

He then reached around and grabbed both of your hands, twisted them around your back, and began to fasten them tightly together. _**Very tight.**_

You gave a painful grunt, but the pleasure was still there, as Allen fastened your hands together with his belt.

Giving a satisfied hum, Allen began to feel up your ass, massaging it and rolling the mounds around through the fabric. Which annoyed him greatly.

So, he began to undo your pants, causing you to give out a surprised gasp.

Now, your pants, shoes, and socks were gone. Leaving you in your underwear.

You glared back at Allen, seeing as he was fully dressed and you were nearly naked, in which he was currently busy staring right between your legs.

Your (F/C) panties were soaked in your juices. A lovely little lake was resting between your legs.

Allen felt his already hardened member get stiffer the longer he looked. He fucking did that. He fucking did indeed.

His pants were getting tighter the more he looked at it. Then, his eyes shifted his gaze over to your (E/C) heated gaze. He was getting rather tired of foreplay...but he always wanted to try something with a masochist.

He then obligingly began to remove his clothes, first his jacket, then his shirt. He watch your eyes turn from heated to lustful. Seeing his toned tan chest was a sight to see. Then, he began to removed his already beltless pants, seeing as it's currently being used as handcuffs for your arms.

Which revealed his tight boxers and fully erect member. He then saw you blush and look down submissively.

He chuckled.

"Like what you see, Doll?" He said, sticking his hips out proudly. You just blushed and looked away, while mumbling something into your gag, as he walked over behind you.

He placed his hands on your back, making you inhale in surprise. He pushed one hand up, making your upper torso get pushed onto the ground, while his other hand lifted your ass higher in the air. Now, what he wanted to try.

Allen then pulled down your soiled panties and threw them somewhere nearby. Looking at your womanhood made his member twitch in excitement. But, he was holding back just a little longer. He then placed his hands on your fleshy mounds.

"You know, Doll. I wonder what you..." He paused, as he brought his face closer to your nether regions, making your breath hitch, he breathed on your womanhood making you shiver "...taste like." he finished.

He then gave your womanhood a _big lick_. Causing you to shudder and expel a moan from your throat.

He smacked his lips together, licking any residue left behind, he moaned at the taste.

"Damn...you fucking taste good..." Allen moaned as he wrapped his hands around your hips, lifted you up, and placed your legs on his shoulders. His face was now in front of your luscious flower. Then, he just went to town.

He stuck his tongue full force into you. Feeling the velvet walls tighten around his oral muscle and your surprised gasp and moan. He licked around, feeling the tightening of your womanhood, your juices that were pouring into his mouth, the lovely smell of your sex in his face. He began to push deeper now. Burying his face into your womanhood, nose, chin, lips, and all.

His tongue was reaching more depths as he lapped at your womanhood. More juices were spilling out of your folds as he sucked your clitoris and licked the inside walls.

You, on the other hand, was having an intense sexual pleasure stream run through you. Allen's piercing was brushing against your inner walls making it more pleasurable, the way he lapped up your juices, his pleasurable humming from his mouth as he lapped you up from the inside. Everything was just so GOOD!

Then, you began to feel a knot build up inside of you, growing tighter, making your body hotter, you began to wiggle around. Trying to get to that unreachable spot.

Allen, feeling you tightening, knew you were about over the edge of pleasure. Then, that's when he did the Coupe de grace.

 _ **He bit down with his fangs onto your clitoris.**_

You suddenly give out a shrill muffled scream.

Allen wasn't exactly prepared as he was suddenly sprayed with your juices. His face was covered with the sex smelling liquid as he pulled away from your womanhood. Leaving your orgasming body to finish up as he licked off any of the remains.

He looked over to your heaving body as he finished licking the liquid off his face. He gave a sexual smirk.

"Don't be tired now, Doll. It's just the beginning." Allen said as he ripped off his boxers. Setting his erect and throbbing member free.

Placing his hands on your back he shifted you again. This time, he had you on you knees and the palms of your tethered hands flat on the floor. That's when you realized what he was doing.

He was going to do you doggy-style.

He then removed the cloth from your mouth. Grasping your hips, he lined his twitching member up with your womanhood, then place his head next to your ear. Whispering as he said.

"Remember to scream my name, Doll." Then with that said, he plunged into you.

You gave a shrill cry, but it morphed into a moan afterward, the pain of your intercourse just heightening the feeling of pleasure. Allen growled at the feeling of your constricting walls around his member.

" _Fuck_ you're _tight_!" He growled.

Allen began a steady paced thrust, not giving you much time to adjust, seeing as it was only heightening your pleasure anyways. His member twitched happily as it was stroked against your velvet walls.

"Ah~! A-Ah! Allen~!" You groaned, your hands aching as the pain from the belt just tightened your inner walls and heated your skin up to the point of sweating. Allen, upon hearing his name come from your mouth, thrusting deeper into you. Earning more pleasured moans from you. Allen grunts in pleasure as he curls over your body, slamming his hips against your own with great force, probably bruising them.

You both were panting like dogs in heat.

He grabbed your breast from under your body, pinching your nipples roughly, as he continued thrusting harder and harder. His robotic strength increasing the pleasure. You screamed loudly and moaned in pure pleasure as he kept going, pinching, marking, and getting a different angle to thrust into you with. He eventually just picked up your lower torso, wrapped your legs around his waist, and began thrusting from that angle. Suddenly, he brushed against something deep inside of you, which made you scream in pure lust.

" **OH!** Allen! There! Right _there!_ " You screamed, sticking your ass up more, reason completely drowned out by lust.

" _Unf_...fuck..here?" He asked as he slammed into that spot full force.

" **YES**! YES! FUCK ME THERE!" You screamed, backing up to meet him.

Allen grunted and began hammering that spot with his thrust. You then kept wiggling around, seeing as the pleasure was controlling your mind at this point, making it a little more difficult for Allen to aim.

Allen had to hold you still with his hands, focusing his thrust on that one spot while your were moving was a chore, but...fuck you felt good. Even for not having sex before.

That's when he felt you tightening.

"I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming~!" You screamed, exasperated. Allen felt his lower abdomen tightening as well. Time to put some 'robbers' into his little security guard.

Allen braced himself. "Fuck...I'm cumming too!"

With one last powerful deep thrust, Allen and you both came.

 **"ALLEN!"**

 **"(NAME)!"**

You both screamed each others names as you climaxed.

As you both steadily calmed down from your sex high, you suddenly fell limp, just as Allen pulled out his member from your womanhood. Pulling out some of his excess as well, leaving it to dribble down your leg.

He was slightly concerned, panting heavily still, as he reached over and turned you onto your back.

Only to find out that you had passed out from pleasure.

Allen felt his ego grow a few times it's previous size as he witnessed you sleeping nude in front of him after you both had sex. He got up, steadily dressed himself, and put you in some decent clothing. Which was basically your underwear, shirt, and his jacket. The rest wasn't really needed.

He then picked your unconscious body up bridal style and began to head back to the hangar. With you in tow.

 ** _"We are going to have so much fun, my little guard~"_**

 **{GAME OVER}**

 **Achievement unlocked: Going out with a BANG!**


End file.
